I'll Stand By You Extension - NOT REAL STORY!
by GreeceCat07
Summary: This is an extension of this story: /s/8822484/1/I-ll-Stand-By-You Nature defying BoyXBoy (Mostly USUK, but you never know...) If you want to read this, please read my instructions on the first chapter and follow them as best as you can. Hope you read it!
1. Info

First up, some info on this.

This is an extension of I'll Stand By You. It was written by my friend. Here's the link: s/8822484/1/I-ll-Stand-By-You

I'll try to stay with the story as much as possible, but while putting my own little twist on things. So have fun with these two different yet similar stories.

To begin, start at chapter 1 and read until chapter 14. Finish chapter 14 and stop right there. Because there is where my story will begin. Have fun!


	2. Equivalent of Chapter 14

**ATTENTION ALL!**

**YOU SHOULD HAVE READ CHAPTER 14 OF THIS FANFICTION ( s/8822484/1/I-ll-Stand-By-You) BEFORE STARTING THIS CHAPTER! It is an extension of that fanfiction, and is purely for extra enjoyment.**

**So, enjoy. (hopefully):**

England rushed to the bathroom to throw up.

"I never knew how much emotion can affect a person," He thought to himself.

He never knew he could carry so much inside of him, but letting Seychelles know about it had helped. He no longer had that horrible, forever hollow feeling in his stomach. It was still hollow, but ready to be filled up again. England walked back into the main room, and sat down on one of Seychelles' many cushy pink couches.

He looked up, to see Seychelles and Sealand looking right at him. Seychelles was sitting in her favorite chair, while Sealand was sitting on one of the many couches. England plopped down next to him, with his head in his hands.

Sealand scooted over right next to England and hugged him, whispering, "Don't worry brother, everything'll be alright."

Suddenly, Sealand energetic nature came back, and he yelled, "Come on England! Let's go! We have a lot of traveling to do, so let's hop to it! Let's go!"

England stood up, and his stomach gave a lurch. He ran to the bathroom to go vomit again, and returned. Sealand's large blue eyes were round with worry. Suddenly, they were replaced with excitement and adventure. "You'll be alright England! Let's go!" He airplane-armed out of Seychelles house, and ran off, making plane sounds.

England felt a rush of affection for Sealand, remembering about America's similar antics. He frowned and looked at the ground. "No!" He thought to himself, "Don't think about him!"

Seychelles gazed at England, and, as if suddenly remembering something, snapped up and handed England a floral bag, stuffed with, well, stuff. "Here," she said with a wink. "Take this."

"Thanks," England replied, thinking it was full of food, blankets, water-bottles, that sort of thing. "I'll definitely use this."

"I'm sure you'll need it." Seychelles confirmed with a nod of her head. "Now, you best get started! Looks like Sealand is waiting for you." She nodded her head sideways towards Sealand, who was standing in the frame of the door, with wide hopeful eyes.

"Alright then, Sealand," England called out. "We best be getting started!"

"Bye," Seychelles waved the two brothers out the door.

England stepped outside into the blinding sunlight and started walking, motioning for Sealand to come along. Sealand bounded into step, ran in front of England, and started walking. "Git," England thought fondly.

Later, while walking behind a happily-stepping Sealand, England examined the floral bag Seychelles had given him as a farewell gift. He found all the ordinary things he expected to find, blankets, 4 bottles of water, some non-perishable food, some money, things of that nature. But he also found one thing he didn't understand. He found a little baby diaper, which confused him very much.

"Does Sealand use diaper?" England thought, shaking his head at the enigma. "No, it just must be a strange girl thing."

**I hope you enjoyed my chapter, and if you didn't, I don't really care! I'm writing more anyway ^-^**

**See you next time the normal story gets an update and I have time!**

**ATTENTION ALL!**

**YOU SHOULD HAVE READ CHAPTER 14 OF THIS FANFICTION ( s/8822484/1/I-ll-Stand-By-You) BEFORE STARTING THIS CHAPTER! It is an extension of that fanfiction, and is purely for extra enjoyment.**

**So, enjoy. (hopefully):**

England rushed to the bathroom to throw up.

"I never knew how much emotion can affect a person," He thought to himself.

He never knew he could carry so much inside of him, but letting Seychelles know about it had helped. He no longer had that horrible, forever hollow feeling in his stomach. It was still hollow, but ready to be filled up again. England walked back into the main room, and sat down on one of Seychelles' many cushy pink couches.

He looked up, to see Seychelles and Sealand looking right at him. Seychelles was sitting in her favorite chair, while Sealand was sitting on one of the many couches. England plopped down next to him, with his head in his hands.

Sealand scooted over right next to England and hugged him, whispering, "Don't worry brother, everything'll be alright."

Suddenly, Sealand energetic nature came back, and he yelled, "Come on England! Let's go! We have a lot of traveling to do, so let's hop to it! Let's go!"

England stood up, and his stomach gave a lurch. He ran to the bathroom to go vomit again, and returned. Sealand's large blue eyes were round with worry. Suddenly, they were replaced with excitement and adventure. "You'll be alright England! Let's go!" He airplane-armed out of Seychelles house, and ran off, making plane sounds.

England felt a rush of affection for Sealand, remembering about America's similar antics. He frowned and looked at the ground. "No!" He thought to himself, "Don't think about him!"

Seychelles gazed at England, and, as if suddenly remembering something, snapped up and handed England a floral bag, stuffed with, well, stuff. "Here," she said with a wink. "Take this."

"Thanks," England replied, thinking it was full of food, blankets, water-bottles, that sort of thing. "I'll definitely use this."

"I'm sure you'll need it." Seychelles confirmed with a nod of her head. "Now, you best get started! Looks like Sealand is waiting for you." She nodded her head sideways towards Sealand, who was standing in the frame of the door, with wide hopeful eyes.

"Alright then, Sealand," England called out. "We best be getting started!"

"Bye," Seychelles waved the two brothers out the door.

England stepped outside into the blinding sunlight and started walking, motioning for Sealand to come along. Sealand bounded into step, ran in front of England, and started walking. "Git," England thought fondly.

Later, while walking behind a happily-stepping Sealand, England examined the floral bag Seychelles had given him as a farewell gift. He found all the ordinary things he expected to find, blankets, 4 bottles of water, some non-perishable food, some money, things of that nature. But he also found one thing he didn't understand. He found a little baby diaper, which confused him very much.

"Does Sealand use diaper?" England thought, shaking his head at the enigma. "No, it just must be a strange girl thing."

**I hope you enjoyed my chapter, and if you didn't, I don't really care! I'm writing more anyway ^-^**

**See you next time the normal story gets an update and I have time!**

**ATTENTION ALL!**

**YOU SHOULD HAVE READ CHAPTER 14 OF THIS FANFICTION ( s/8822484/1/I-ll-Stand-By-You) BEFORE STARTING THIS CHAPTER! It is an extension of that fanfiction, and is purely for extra enjoyment.**

**So, enjoy. (hopefully):**

England rushed to the bathroom to throw up.

"I never knew how much emotion can affect a person," He thought to himself.

He never knew he could carry so much inside of him, but letting Seychelles know about it had helped. He no longer had that horrible, forever hollow feeling in his stomach. It was still hollow, but ready to be filled up again. England walked back into the main room, and sat down on one of Seychelles' many cushy pink couches.

He looked up, to see Seychelles and Sealand looking right at him. Seychelles was sitting in her favorite chair, while Sealand was sitting on one of the many couches. England plopped down next to him, with his head in his hands.

Sealand scooted over right next to England and hugged him, whispering, "Don't worry brother, everything'll be alright."

Suddenly, Sealand energetic nature came back, and he yelled, "Come on England! Let's go! We have a lot of traveling to do, so let's hop to it! Let's go!"

England stood up, and his stomach gave a lurch. He ran to the bathroom to go vomit again, and returned. Sealand's large blue eyes were round with worry. Suddenly, they were replaced with excitement and adventure. "You'll be alright England! Let's go!" He airplane-armed out of Seychelles house, and ran off, making plane sounds.

England felt a rush of affection for Sealand, remembering about America's similar antics. He frowned and looked at the ground. "No!" He thought to himself, "Don't think about him!"

Seychelles gazed at England, and, as if suddenly remembering something, snapped up and handed England a floral bag, stuffed with, well, stuff. "Here," she said with a wink. "Take this."

"Thanks," England replied, thinking it was full of food, blankets, water-bottles, that sort of thing. "I'll definitely use this."

"I'm sure you'll need it." Seychelles confirmed with a nod of her head. "Now, you best get started! Looks like Sealand is waiting for you." She nodded her head sideways towards Sealand, who was standing in the frame of the door, with wide hopeful eyes.

"Alright then, Sealand," England called out. "We best be getting started!"

"Bye," Seychelles waved the two brothers out the door.

England stepped outside into the blinding sunlight and started walking, motioning for Sealand to come along. Sealand bounded into step, ran in front of England, and started walking. "Git," England thought fondly.

Later, while walking behind a happily-stepping Sealand, England examined the floral bag Seychelles had given him as a farewell gift. He found all the ordinary things he expected to find, blankets, 4 bottles of water, some non-perishable food, some money, things of that nature. But he also found one thing he didn't understand. He found a little baby diaper, which confused him very much.

"Does Sealand use diaper?" England thought, shaking his head at the enigma. "No, it just must be a strange girl thing."

**I hope you enjoyed my chapter, and if you didn't, I don't really care! I'm writing more anyway ^-^**

**See you next time the normal story gets an update and I have time!**


	3. Chapter 15 Not Real Chapter

**Chapter 15 will not be posted from my (plot)twisted perspective. It it mostly about a different plot twist right now. Sorry. You'll just have to wait. I can't really plot twist the other Chapter 15 anyway...**


	4. Chapter 16 Not Real Chapter

**Chapter 16 will not be posted from my (plot)twisted perspective. It it mostly about a different plot twist right now. Sorry. You'll just have to wait. I can't really plot twist the other Chapter 16 (besides, my plot twist is kind of already happening...)**


	5. Chapter 17 Extension

**Oh boy am I behind! My computer turned off and I lost all my work. Since then I've been too lazy to do anything. So let's try to get this thing started!**

* * *

England sat next to Sealand as they were enjoying their last meal together. They had pulled the last of the food out of Seychelles' bag, and were having one final picnic. He noticed Sealand looking suspiciously at him when he was dividing the last can of food, and England noticed.

"What is it Sealand?" England asked, sighing.

"Well, I can't help but noticing that you have been getting fat lately, and I think you haven't been sharing the food correctly." Sealand said, haughtily.

"What!?" England roared back, "You think I've been keeping food for myself!?"

"Maybe you think I can't handle it, but I can do anything," he yelled in his British accent, raising his fist in the air, "because I am Sealand!"

"Settle down, you bloody git!" England muttered back at him, then sighed. They were almost to the safe house, where England could finally get a break from the somehow always joyful (and British) Sealand. England was even beginning to get tired of his own accent!

* * *

Fast Forward: End of Chapter

America sat next to England. Enjoying the fact that they were together again, America poked England's stomach and joked, "And you thought I was fat."

England looked at his stomach. Indeed, it was bulging out a bit. Sighing, England thought to himself, 'And I would have thought all that walking Sealand and I did would have counted for something." At the thought of Sealand, England felt a rush of sadness, followed by determination. Sealand would be in good hands.

"At least I don't tend to stuff myself until I burst." England joked, and gave America a small kiss.

America responded my kissing England back, and whispering softly, "I'm so glad we're together again."

* * *

**LE END! Man, this is like, months overdue _**

**Sorry about that China!**


	6. Chapter 18 Not Real Chapter

**Chapter 18 will not be posted from my (plot)twisted perspective. It it mostly about a different plot twist right now. Sorry. You'll just have to wait. I can't really plot twist the other Chapter 18 anyway.**


	7. Chapter 19 Not Real Chapter

**Chapter 19 will not be posted from my (plot)twisted perspective. I can't even change it. It's that good and (mostly) along the lines of what I want. Muahahahaha.**


	8. Chapter 20 Not Real Chapter

**Chapter 20 will not be posted from my (plot)twisted perspective. It it mostly about a different plot twist right now. But it's SO FREAKING SAD! Oh and btdubs, Japan isn't dead. Haha WHUT!?**


	9. Chapter 21 Not Real Chapter

**Chapter 21 will not be posted from my (plot)twisted perspective. It it mostly about a different plot twist right now. ERM KAY.**


End file.
